STRANGER
STRANGER is a minor antagonist from Doll Eye. He was the one who indirectly caused Mystery Burns to become insane later on in the story turning him into an eventual madman villain. He has been known for abusing Mystery and his wife Lilly Burns verbally and possibly physically which would qualify him as a villain since he had crossed the Morally Event Horizon. He had also had a huge strong hatred against the LGBT Community which gives him some more reasons to qualify him as a villain. Biography Early life It has been told that STRANGER was like this mainly due to him working back in the military army suffering from a disorder in which a person has difficulty recovering after experiencing or witnessing a terrifying event. STRANGER had a sophisticated fashion organization with his wife Lily Burns and it went well. Eventually when Jeremey was brought into the world things had gone downhill when his job became more difficult leading to him becoming abusive towards his wife and his own son. Leading to the death of his wife Lily Burns and Mystery's mental state going worse because of the way Arthur has treated him and Lilly. This would eventually lead to Mystery becoming more of a sadistic sociopathic wrong-doer after the constant abusive ways. Leading to Mystery Burns drifting apart and seeing him as a "STRANGER" as the story progresses. He would often appear in some psychotic episodic flashbacks through various animations and retellings and show him being very abusive with isolating Mystery in his room punishing him very harshly like in the "Claustrophobia" Animation. Appearance STRANGER's real appearance appears to be as an anthropomorphic light blue head. STRANGER would appear abnormally skinny with a ponytail hair, violet eyeliners and greenish-yellow eyes and teeth, and he also wears a black tuxedo with a neck red tie much like his son, only to have Arthur wear a black suit with bright white gloves while Mystery has a lab coat, and a chewed up neck red tie with black gloves. As Stranger Arthur appears to be in the same tux suit with the white gloves except his head is replaced with a scribble as a way for Mystery Burns to dehumanize Arthur for his villainous acts as mentioned earlier with the Early Life. They appear like that through various drawn versions of him being drawn like this mostly by Mystery himself. As STRANGER he appears to be in a black tux with white gloves and a neck red tie. When he is drawn presumably by Mystery himself, he has a scribble on his head and he is constantly called "STRANGER" by his son. Personality He appears to be grumpy and resentful, most towards his son Mystery for his sexuality. He has been shown and told to be heavily against LGBT and there isn't a lot written or shown to why he hates it. However, it is possible because of his loneliness with grieving over the death of his wife Lilly and how his son started to despise him overtime after the way he has been towards them. Though STRANGER has been seen to be depicted as a jerk, he has had felt feelings for his wife and genuinely loved her, and he really feels sorry for the way he treated her and his son Mystery Burns. Stranger He is seen to be emotionless but looks very sophisticated with the way they dress looking very fancy. Not much is said out of them when they are in this form. They appear to be mysterious as Mystery Burns portrays him as "STRANGER" and dehumanize and villainize him regularly through countless drawings on papers and constant retellings of his life after his mother died and he lived with Arthur Burns. He would appear on certain flashbacks as the Scribble Faced Stranger through various animations like "CLAUSTROPHOBIA", "BYE BYE", "LITTLE MISTAKE" and countless other animations throughout the channel of YouTube User Sleepykinq. Many earlier on animations like on "LONE DIGGER" and some of the possible comics didn't have him with the scribble head before the whole idea of making the character be portrayed to be very enigmatic until a revamp was eventually made around 2017+ giving more character depth into Arthur Burns and Mystery. Villainous Roles * STRANGER has abused Lilly Burns from time to time during the Burns Fashion Company. This would eventually led her into offing herself and eventually taking it out on Mystery Burns later on. * Right after abusing Lilly Burns, STRANGER had isolated Mystery Burns so many times leading to Mystery's behavior changing a lot during the story progressing him into a violent anti-social behavior. * He has been resentful against Mystery's sexual preference and being hateful about it. Wanting him to date a woman instead of dating a man. Gallery Arthur Burns DE.png|Arthur depicted by the creator themselves. Arthur_BUrNS.png|Arthur Burns with a flamethrower. Old Arthur Burns.png|Old Arthur Arthur_Burns_during_the_past.png|Arthur's family. Arthur In Love.png|Arthur in love. Arthur Sketches.jpg Arthur The Hero's Lover.gif|Arthur and Lilly Burns. Scared Arthur.png It was just Arthur's Little Mistake.gif Sad Arthur.gif Trivia *STRANGER had abused his wife during the Burns Fashion Company leading to Lilly presumably offing herself and likely dying out of starvation. These events would lead to Mystery Burns trauma and becoming insane after later on being isolated countless times by STRANGER. *It is not known entirely whether or not he has been punished for his abusive crimes against his son. This would make him a Karma Houndini since he got away with numerous crimes and indirectly killed his wife that starved herself after Arthur's abusive ways when Mystery was young. Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Symbolic Category:Internet Villains Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Extremists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sophisticated Category:Enigmatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists